


Red Thread, Red Rope Script

by LaylaFaylaBayla (LalaRose27)



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Gone wild audio
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Pegging, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29818671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LalaRose27/pseuds/LaylaFaylaBayla
Summary: Red Thread, Red Rope [M4F] [M4TF] [TM4F] [Dionysus and Ariadne] [Greek Mythology] [rope bondage] [pegging] [Fdom] [pet names] [mistress] [good boy] [first time pegging] [begging] [spanking] [Himbo energy]The Greek God Dionysus loves being married to his wife. Especially when she feels like getting adventurous in the bedroom...
Relationships: Ariadne/Dionysus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Kudos: 6





	Red Thread, Red Rope Script

**Author's Note:**

> The performer is Dionysus, God of Wine. He is Gomez Addams level in love with the listener (we will assume she is Ariadne) and worships the ground she walks on. A bit of some Himbo Fratboy energy because the God of Wine is down for anything and everything.

At a party hosted by the God of Wine:

(happily, maybe a little drunk) My wife! My beautiful wife! My beautiful goddess wife! (kisses her)

How are you this fine night? (more passionate kiss)

_ Oh _ ? You’re in that kind of mood tonight? And how would my lovely lady like to be fucked tonight? Against the wall?

(pause for listener to shake head)

No? Riding me?

(pause for listener to shake head)

Hold you down with my grape vines again so I can have my way with you?

(pause for listener to shake head)

(little impatiently) Well what is it? 

Me? You want  _ me _ to be fucked? How would that- oh! Oh! Oh.

(slyly) Well if that’s what my goddess wants. Let’s take this to our room- unless you’d like an audience? No? Not tonight? Pity, I think my followers would like the show.

(Door closes)

Now, how do you want me?

On the bed? Should I take my clothes off or- (clothes ripping)

I like this side of you, darling. (jumps on bed)

(eagerly) Okay, now what?

Patience? No, no, no my sweetheart. I don’t think I have it in me. (smug) And besides, I wasn’t the one who ripped my clothes off.

(slap)

Sorry, darling. I’ll try to be a good boy for you… (low voice) but feel free to punish me when I’m not.

(listener magics away her clothes)

(in awe and lustful) You’re getting better with your godly abilities my dear. I remember when you had difficulty using it to move goblets of wine and here you are… doing away with your clothes with a snap of your fingers.

(slap)

Right, sorry my love (listener speaks up and performer corrects himself) Sorry  _ mistress _ . 

Please, may I touch you? Mistress may I touch you please? (kissing noises, maybe a moan or two)

(listener starts to rub cock)

(desperately) Yes, please grab my cock. Oh it feels so good. Keep- wait, why’d you stop? You want me to lie down? Yes, I am yours to use.

(pause to lie back)

(eagerly) Okay, climb onto my face, mistress.

(slap)

Sorry, you give the orders here miss. (low and desperate voice) But please, do that again.

(slap)

Thank you mistress.

(improv licking/sucking sounds)

Mmmm… You’re so wet… Yes baby… Do you like when my tongue does this to your clit?... Yes mistress… Pull my hair… I’m your good boy… God, you taste amazing… 

(stops)

Wh-where you going? Why’d you stop? I didn’t make you cum yet.

(pause)

(wickedly) Oh it’s time for the main event?

Woah! (happily surprised) Red ropes? (in love and in lust) My dear, this is just like our first time.

Well, I am a married man now. I can afford to be a little romantic from time to time.

(kissing sounds)

Hmm? You wanna know if my mouth is good for sucking cock too? (cockily) Mistress, I’m a God, I’m great at- (forces dildo into mouth)

(improv face fucking)

I thought you were going to ease me into it… No, no keep going, I think I like it like this… Thank you mistress.

(continue face fuck improv)

(enthusiastically) Keep fucking my throat! I love you fucking my face like this! I know you love seeing me like this too baby, turning me into a drooling mess.

Please, can you fuck my ass now? Please, I need you to fuck me now.

I’ve been a good boy, haven’t I? (desperate) Please. I’m so hard for you. (whiny) And my ass needs you inside of it. Please?

Why are you teasing me with your fingers? Please- oh, oh!

(improv finger fucking)

Yes… thank you… prep my ass for your cock mistress… thank you.

(pause then moan) Yes, thank you, push your cock in… You’re so big… so big.

(improv pegging with some spanking)

Use me… use me please…

(panting) Sorry mistress, focus on how much you like fucking my ass.

(spank)

Yes! Hit me again!

How does it feel to bring a God to his knees? (moans) Have him beg for you to use him?

(moaning and in love) Only for you my darling. Only you can see me fall apart like this my love.

I-I’m almost close, can I cum mistress?

(spank)

Okay! I’ll wait for you. 

(spank)

(more moaning and improv, slur your words and maybe babble incoherently)

You feel so good in my ass, fucking me like you- oh! (slurring) So good… Thank you… 

You’re close? Yes, mistress please cum! Use me, use this god like your fucktoy. It’s all for you!

(improv orgasm)

(panting) Oh… oh my...

Give me a second, baby. 

(kissing sounds)

(breathless, in love) You, darling, are a true goddess.

(pause, panting) That was just- I can’t believe-

We HAVE to do that again. (kissing) 

Maybe next time we can do it in front of my followers? (laugh)


End file.
